Volumetric reconstruction is the process of grabbing or extracting precise 3D models of objects and/or environments. For example, 3D volumetric reconstruction may create models with thousands or more elements (e.g., planar segments or other geometric components) based on surfaces detected from the real world object. However, 3D volumetric reconstruction in general applies to an entire scene or environment in a camera's viewpoint and does not selectively distinguish between individual objects during reconstruction. For example, when reconstructing a scene or environment with 3D volumetric reconstruction, an entire scene would be reconstructed, potentially wasting valuable system resources on aspects of the scene that may not be required for a particular application. Furthermore, expending resources on reconstructing an entire scene may compromise the quality of final reconstruction result.
Additionally, determining the 3D volumes occupied by objects has other important applications including those in robotics and navigation/automated driving systems for example.
Therefore, improved techniques for segmenting 3D objects in an environment is desirable.